Just Around The Corner
by foolformisery
Summary: The moment he left her side, Veronica made a run towards the spot Logan occupied, a plan already forming in her currently naughty mind...One shot,fluff with a little tiny bit of drama and a HUGE bit of smut :P Happens in my imaginary LoVe future :


**Title: **Just Around The Corner

**By: **mojo / doniczka

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** Not really.If you know that Logan and Veronica were together in college you're good.

**Word Count:** 3256

**Disclaimer:** Eh,still not mine,no matter how much I pray. But Logan is MINE!In my dreams...that counts,right?RIGHT?!LoL.Oh,yeah,only Mike belongs to me, but I don't want him,he's boring,lol.

**Characters/Pairings: **LoVe forever and for always,a tiny bit of Mike (AU character).

**Summary: **_The moment he left her side, Veronica made a run towards the spot Logan occupied, a plan already forming in her currently naughty mind..._

One shot,fluff with a little bit of drama and a HUGE bit of smut. Happens in my imaginary LoVe future :)

**Warnings: **Sexual content.

**A/N: **Okay, so that's a second fic in my writing career. And my second attempt at smut. I started writing it with a plan for it to be a short PWP, but a tiny bit of plot sneaked it's way in,eh,I guess it won't hurt;)This fic, like my first one, is dedicated to my bff Bella. She asked me for a fic with a smut in a club- Yes honey, you did, even if you don't remember, you gold fish you,lol. So that's what came out of it. Oh, I should mention that I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for possible mistakes and sometimes dull language(the fic is unbetaed). Now on to the fic...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Logan, come on! You promised!" Veronica whined, propping her hands on her hips.

"Nuh uh, no way. You don't expect me to let you out of the house in _that_!" he pointed at her outfit.

"What, you don't like it?" she pouted knowing very well that him liking it wasn't a problem at all, she could already see how _much_ indeed he liked it.

"Oh, I like it very much, like all the rest of the guys in the club will!" he yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Rolling her eyes, she turned away on her heel, answering over her shoulder "Well then bummer for you, cause I'm not planning to change" and she stomped away leaving Logan alone in their bedroom.

Logan's jealousy was sth she thought they managed to work through a long time ago. Yes, of course he still was possessive and had that 'I'll stick your eyes on a fork if you won't stop staring at my girlfriend' look on his face whenever some guy kept his eyes on her for a second too long, and God help her if she wasn't getting wet every single time she saw it, but lately, it's gotten worse again. She had a feeling that it could've sth to do with Mike, her sociology class partner. Logan hated him. It was that simple. He never said anything, but she knew, I mean, come on, the looks he was giving him, the way he kept holding her hand possessively whenever Mike was around, or how he made sure that he was at home whenever they had a project meeting, that was kind of a give away. She just didn't understand why. Okay, so from the longing looks Mike was giving her, she got that he might have a small crush on her, but my God, did Logan really think that she gave a shit about it at all? They were doing so well, in every aspect. Of course they still had their issues, but that's who they were, besides it'd be boring otherwise, they both knew it, they both knew that they wouldn't trade it for anything else. She learned from her mistakes, she finally let herself admit that Logan was the one, that there was no chance in hell she's ever again going to let him out of her hands, she's gonna fight, pulling hair-kicking calves-poking eyes fight if the situation demands it. There was no one else. She still had problems with verbalizing the words too often, but he knew, he knew and he didn't have pretensions that she didn't say it on daily basis, cause he knew that when she finally _did_ say it, she meant it with everything in her. So really, his jealousy though expected, was completely unreasonable, and she wasn't going to let him win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club was full of people, drinking, laughing and dancing what was really just a poor excuse to grind and grope on each other publicly. It was fun. He didn't like it at all. Yes, Logan Echolls, the party animal, the king of all parties, would prefer to be at home right now, snuggling on the couch with his girlfriend, rather than sharing her with everyone else. And share he did. With 5 guys since they walked into the club. 10 minutes ago. He wouldn't even really care about those first four, but the fifth, the fifth one was a different case, it was Mike, the Mike that was around all the time, the Mike that was throwing longing stares,_ the Mike_ that was touching HIS Veronica on every occasion he got. He couldn't really blame him, I mean, she was gorgeous, tonight especially, but yeah, if he doesn't take away his hand from her arm, he's gonna loose it. The reasonable part of Logan knew that Veronica would never cheat on him, hell, he even knew that the possibility of her leaving him again after all the went through was close to none, but he couldn't help his jealousy, it was in his nature, and the outfit she wore tonight, didn't help it at all. Her very short jean skirt was showing more of her long as for such a short person legs, than anyone else except for him should ever see, and her emerald green halter top was doing wonders to her small but extremely full and perky breasts. And the knowledge that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it, made it all worse and so much better at the same time. His fingers were itching to run along her bare neck, just to feel the smooth and silky texture of her skin, but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate his possessive gesture in the slightest.

Logan watched Veronica, trying to come up with an excuse to snatch her away from her friends, but after a minute he relented, thinking that she deserved her fun, and he headed towards the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica was getting frustrated, Mike was following her everywhere, and Logan pulled a disappearing act on her the minute they stepped into the club. _Where was his knight-in-a-shining-armor act when needed?_ She thought. She looked around the club trying to locate Logan and bitch at him for having fun when she had to deal with her new stalker. Her anger dissipated the moment her eyes landed on the slouched form of Logan, leaning against the wall, and clearly not having the fun she already accused him of in her head. He looked so huggable at that moment that all she wanted to do was to wrap as much of him as would fit into her arms, and kiss away all the sad lines present on his handsome face. Either that, or that she wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him sensless, cause God if he didn't have that sexy James Dean appearance right now. The leaning made his ass look like oeuvre d'art, nothing new anyway, his booty was like a sculpture, and she loved to just grab his buns in her palms and grope a bit, it was her secret pleasure. The dark burgundy shirt he had on, looked like it was painted on his perfectly craved chest and back, showing off his tensed muscles. She could already picture in her head ripping the shirt off, buttons flying, and raking her fingernails over his chest, down to his abs and then a little bit lower to the waistband of his jeans...

"Whew, why it suddenly got so hot in here" the words came out of her mouth before she even finished the sentence in her head.

"Oh,you're hot?" asked Mike, pulling her out of her day dream.

"Huh?" Veronica glanced at him confusion written on her face.

"Oh God, I mean, of course you _are_ hot, like WHOA, uh, but are you, like, uh...thirsty? Yes! Are you thirsty? Do you maybe want sth to drink?" Mike finally sputtered out.

Veronica's first impulse was to politely decline, but after giving it a moment of thought a light bulb appeared in her head.

"Yes Mike, that'd be nice." she replied with a wide smile, silently thanking him for giving her on a sliver plate an opportunity to run. Mike stared at her for a moment, hypnotized by her blinding smile, and only when Veronica raised her eyebrows did he move towards the bar.

The moment he left her side, Veronica made a run towards the spot Logan occupied, a plan already forming in her currently naughty mind...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was getting pissed. That fucking moron wouldn't leave Veronica's side for even a second. Even from far away he could see how he was staring at her, inhaling blindly every single word she said. Logan was two seconds from going there and beating the shit out of the guy, but he knew that he couldn't do it, Veronica would most definitely not appreciate it, and he'd be the one waking up to the cold leather of the couch for the next week. So he turned to the bar and ordered one more shot of Tequilla.

The moment he was about to lick the salt off his palm, he felt a warm hand creeping underneath his shirt and up his lower back. He froze for a second, only to shiver in delight when fingers that belonged to the small hand, curled and raked up his spine, and a husky voice whispered into his ear.

"Maybe I could do it for you?I love a salty taste on my tongue..."

Logan took a sharp breath, and felt his hand being pulled to the side. He closed his eyes and moaned silently when a warm tongue made it's way over his palm.

"Mmm...tastes so good...You taste so good..." the voice purred into the back of his neck.

"Veronica, God..." Logan breathed out.

By now her body was pressed flush to his side, her fingers playing with the skin under the waistband of his jeans. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned abruptly, grabbed Veronica by her arms and pinned her to the nearest wall with his hips. She didn't have much time to react, before Logan's mouth covered her lips in a sizzling kiss. He took a hold of her hips and grounded into her.

"Fuck, Veronica, can you feel it? Can you feel what you do to me with a single touch?" he made her moan in agreement, placing wet, sucking kisses along her neck.

"After all this time, around you, I still feel like a teen, trying not to come by just looking at you."

Veronica whimpered when one of his hands found it's way underneath her top. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth back to her lips. He devoured her, his tongue mimicking the moves he soon is going to be performing with his other...tool.

"Logan..." she moaned digging her fingernails into his biceps "Logan,stop ...stop!"

He froze and pulled his mouth away from her collarbone, giving her a disoriented and hurt look. She was pushing him away? _What the hell?!_

Veronica looked up at him through her glazed eyes, quickly grabbing his hand to stop him from moving away.

"Not here. Come on." she gave him a naughty smile, and pulled him by his hand towards the dark hall that was leading to the toilets.

Logan breathed out a sigh of relief, and let himself being pulled by the tiny blond firecracker. _She's gonna be the death of me yet. That's if you can die of sexual frustration._ He thought with a chuckle. Veronica didn't give him much time for his contemplations. She pulled him into the dark hallway and this time it was her who pinned him to the wall.

"I missed you whole evening" she murmured into his neck, licking a stripe up to his clenched jaw.

Logan huffed "You looked perfectly entertained to me. Seemed that _Mike_ was keeping you busy enough."

Veronica smirked into his cheek "Jealous?" she chuckled "Wanna know a secret?" she asked nipping on his earlobe.

Logan let out a low moan that she took as a confirmation.

"When you're jealous, it turns me on _so much_...You make me so wet every time you're acting like a possessive caveman." she run her tongue over the edge of his ear. "I have no idea what Mike was saying to me. The whole evening I was thinking about pulling you in here, and having my way with you" she moved her hands over the buttons of his shirt.

Logan's grip on her hips tightened, and his searching mouth found it's way to her pulse point. Veronica whimpered, and bucked her hips into his.

"Logan...you're so hard..." she moaned bringing her hand down to his zipper. She cupped him through his jeans, rubbing her palm against his clothed cock. "I want you inside of me, I want you to fill me like only you can..." Logan groaned, not able to form any coherent thoughts. "But first...I want to taste you..." she said already sliding down his body, rubbing her aroused nipples on his chest...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His Veronica was in a playful mood. He abso-fucking-lutely loved it. How could he not if she was talking dirty and currently unzipping his pants, all that being on her knees in a hallway of a club, with a hundred of people just around the corner. Oh yeah,if it's possible he just got a little bit harder.

She pulled the zipper of his jeans open and tugged the pants a little over his hips. "Oooh, were we feeling a bit naughty today? No underwear?" she looked up at him from under her long eyelashes. She licked her bottom lip seductively " I don't like it when my present has too many layers of paper anyway. Makes me impatient" and with that she freed his stiff cock from his pants, wrapping it in her small hand.

"Fucking shit..." moaned Logan when Veronica licked up the length of his shaft and circled the tip with her tongue.

"Mmm...do you like it when I do that? Cause I do...Sometimes, when I'm in class or when you're sitting across from me in the library, I think about it, I think about pleasuring you..." she sucked on the head of his cock "...about showing you what you mean to me and claiming you as mine over and over again." He gasped and his legs trembled when he looked down at her, her lips closing around him once again.

"Veronica...I'm yours,forever..." he panted out.

She looked up at him "I know, but it doesn't stop me from boiling inside when I see all those girls looking at you like they have any right to do it. You and the junior..." she licked his tip "...are mine." She took him in with a long stroke down, sucked a bit and pulled back up squeezing his balls with one hand and his cock with the other.

"Oh God, Veronica..." Logan's head fell back against the wall with a thud.

She worked on him few moments longer before he grabbed her arms with a growl, pulled her up his body, and crushed his mouth onto hers, tasting himself on her searching tongue.

"I wanna be inside of you when I come..." he whispered against her lips "I wanna mark you as mine too, so that fucking moron knows that you belong to me" he bit at her bottom lip making her whimper in delight. He turned their positions and pinned her to the wall with his hard body. One of his hands made it's way down to her knee, he grasped it and pulled Veronica's leg up, so that her thighs cradled his hips.

"I've been thinking about fucking you since you've put on that little skirt that covers close to nothing" he panted into her ear, running his palm over the inside of her thigh.

"Baby, please..." Veronica moaned squeezing her eyes shut.

"Please,what?" he whispered into her neck, the fingers of his right hand tracing over her clothed mound.

"Just...God...fuck me Logan" she gasped out the moment he slipped his fingers into her panties.

"Fuck, you're so wet baby" he run his fingers along her lips, dipped them into her wetness and spread it around her clit gently pinching it. "I'm gonna make you forget about all the other guys" he pushed one finger into her channel.

Veronica raked her fingers over his neck, bracing herself against the wall with her other hand. She placed wet kisses along Logan's throat, stopping at his ear and licking that special spot that always made him shiver.

"Baby,fuck me..." she whispered into his ear, her hips bucking, trying to ride his hand.

He didn't need to be asked again. He withdraw his fingers from her heat, and with one swift movement ripped her panties off her bottom. Veronica released a delighted yelp, but before she could even grace his actions with a proper retort , he took his heavy cock into his palm, tugged few times, and plunged it inside her heat.

Veronica's moan mingled with Logan's deep growl, and she thanked God that the music was preventing the rest of the club from hearing the sounds of their passion.

He ran both of his hands under the short denim skirt, cupped her ass and lifted her so that she could wrap both of her legs around his hips. He started pounding into her with short and fast strokes.

"Uh...baby, so fucking tight...so beautiful...everywhere" he ran one of his palms over her collarbone and pulled her top down, baring her breast to his eyes and hungry mouth. He lowered his head and clamped his lips on her aroused nipple.

"Gah...Logan" Veronica moaned and buried her fingers in his soft hair. "Harder, fuck me harder..." .

Logan happily obliged, plunging into her with more force and sucking her nipple in between his teeth.

"You're mine Veronica, MINE..." he breathed into her skin "Say it...tell me that you belong to me"

Veronica grabbed Logan's head in both of her palms and pulled it to her eye level "I'm yours, I've always been and always will be" she whispered into his lips before kissing him with such passion that it took the breath out of both of them. "Now make me come Logan, I'm so close..." she licked the seam of his lips.

He moved one of his hands down and started rubbing her hard clit furiously, bringing her closer and closer to the edge with every push of his cock.

"I'm gonna cum baby...God, you're so hot, you make me crazy" he lost the rhythm of his plunges.

"Fuck...fuuuuck. Logan, I'm cumming!" Veronica moaned pressing her face into his neck "Oh God...so good".

Logan felt her orgasm taking over her whole body, her pussy clutching his cock in a vice grip, trying to suck him in.

"Yes...yes..." he growled bucking his hips three more times before spurting inside her, filling her with his cum. Breathing heavily, he slouched into Veronica laying his sweated forehead on her bare chest.

"You're my drug baby...I need you to stay alive" he whispered placing a lazy kiss on the swell of her breast.

Dazed, they clinged to each other, trying to catch their breaths again, when suddenly a familiar voice resounded from around the corner.

"Veronica, are you there? I have your drink, there was an _awful_ line but I finally got it, I was two seconds from yelling that I have a dying girl here to get there faster." He chuckled at his own...joke? "Kylie told me she saw you going that way and..." Mike stopped short, the red cup falling from his hand.

Logan and Veronica, still holding each other, looked at him with startled eyes, although she could swear she saw sparkles of laughter in Logan's gaze.

"I...I'm sorry...I...oh God." Mike sputtered out turning around quickly and running out of the hallway, leaving the couple to their afterglow.

Veronica's and Logan's eyes met after fighting off the initial shock, they looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"I guess you can sleep peacefully now, Logan. I think Mike got the message loud and clear, all with audio _and_ video..." Veronica managed to say through her laughter, pressing her cheek against Logan's...

THE END


End file.
